With the increasing enrichment of telecommunication services, demands of a user for bandwidths become larger and larger, and the DSL (Digital Subscriber Line, digital subscriber line) as a broadband access technology has been widely applied. In DSL networking, auto-configuration and management may be performed on a CPE (Customer Premises Equipment, customer premises equipment) through an ACS (Auto-Configuration Server, auto-configuration server).
For convenience of illustration, the ACS is referred to as a management device, and the CPE that can only be managed by the ACS in a proxy manner is referred to as a proxied device. In the prior art, when management on a proxied device is implemented, the management device needs to send a command for managing the proxied device to a proxy device, and after receiving the command, the proxy device needs to intelligently convert it into a command corresponding to a protocol supported by the proxied device, and then send the converted command to the proxied device. However, when obtaining a command executing result of the proxied device, the management device needs to send a query command to the proxy device again.
In the procedure of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the manner of managing the proxied device in the prior art at least has the following disadvantages:
In an existing proxy solution, the proxy device needs to intelligently understand a data model of the proxied device and a management command of the proxied device, and implement command conversion between the management device and the proxied device, and therefore, proxy requirements for the proxy device are excessively high. Additionally, the management device needs to send the command repeatedly, so as to implement management on the proxied device and obtain a management command executing result, thereby resulting in low management efficiency.